They say you know, when you know
by Monica Woodfairy
Summary: This is a one shot about Lily and James, and Lily's secret love. It's kind of sad, but also very loving, make sure you review! thanks! story is better than summary lol


**this is based on two songs by katy perry.**

**Not like the movies**

**Please read its rather short, thank you!**

* * *

><p>James and Lily had been together for two years now, they were out of Hogwarts and in a very peaceful relationship. living together actually.<p>

One night while having dinner out, James purposed. Lily said yes, he slipped the silver band on her finger. "I love you Lily." he said. "I love you too," she said.

_He put it on me, I put it on,_  
><em>Like there was nothing wrong.<em>

The news spread quickly, everyone was invited to the wedding, it would be in six months. Lily was making wedding plans with her mother.  
>She was trying on wedding gowns one day, she stepped in front of the mirror. "You really found the one," her mother smiled at her.<p>

_It didn't fit,_  
><em>It wasn't right.<em>  
><em>Wasn't just the size.<em>

Lily looked down at the silver band, she sighed. This is what every girl wanted? a gorgeous husband, a beautiful gown. She wondered what was wrong with her, why didn't she feel as happy as her friends and family.

_They say you know,_  
><em>When you know.<em>  
><em>I don't know.<em>

Lily was with her brides maids, getting ready for her wedding. She took a look in the mirror, feeling ashamed.  
>Her best friend stood behind her, "Your so lucky to have found the one." Lily smiled at her, unsure.<p>

_I didn't feel_  
><em>The fairytale feeling, no.<em>  
><em>Am I a stupid girl<em>  
><em>For even dreaming that I could.<em>

Lily was walking down the aisle, she saw James looking handsome. But that's all she saw, a tear rolled down her cheek.  
>She didn't have the feeling she had always dreamed of when walking down the aisle. "I'm so happy for you Lily," her father said giving her away.<p>

_If it's not like the movies,_  
><em>That's how it should be, yeah.<em>  
><em>When he's the one,<em>  
><em>I'll come undone,<em>  
><em>And my world will stop spinning<em>  
><em>And that's just the beginning, yeah.<em>

"I do." The words escaped her mouth. James pulled her in and kissed her, she could hear everyone clap and whistle.  
>Though she felt nothing. She kissed him back, only trying to not break his heart, as hers was already broken.<p>

_One hundred percent,_  
><em>With every penny spent.<em>  
><em>He'll be the one that,<em>  
><em>Finishes your sentences.<em>

At the reception they were dancing, James twirling her effortlessly, she couldn't take his smile. She had to tell him.

"James," she sighed, "I have to tell you."

He smiled at her, "I already know."

Her heart stopped, "You know I-"

"Yes, I know your pregnant." he chuckled giving her another twirl.

"No James," she sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thinking of you.<strong>

It had been six months into their marriage, Lily had put on the best show she could. knowing that she could have never had what she wanted.

_Comparisons are easily done_  
><em>Once you've had a taste of perfection<em>  
><em>Like an apple hanging from a tree<em>  
><em>I picked the ripest one<em>  
><em>I still got the seed<em>

Lily sat in bed, James was sleeping. She looked through old pictures. She spotted his face, his blue eyes and sandy brown hair. She looked at this smile.  
>They were so young here, so innocent. So stupid, she thought.<p>

_You said move on _  
><em>Where do I go<em>  
><em>I guess second best<em>  
><em>Is all I will know<em>

She remembered their last fight, she was only fifteen.

"Why are you doing this?" she cried.

"For your own good, Lily." the boy sighed. "Please I love you."

"Then don't leave me," she cried on his shoulder.

"I have to." he whispered. "Move on, give James a chance."

_Cause when I'm with him_  
><em>I am thinking of you<em>  
><em>Thinking of you <em>  
><em>What you would do if<em>  
><em>You were the one <em>  
><em>Who was spending the night<em>  
><em>Oh I wish that I<em>  
><em>Was looking into your eyes<em>

For their honeymoon, Lily couldn't bare herself. she couldn't look James in the eye. He was kissing her, undoing her gown.  
>Her mind strayed to the blue eyed boy, how she wondered if things would have been different. She pictured him, she kissed him and made love to him.<p>

_He kissed my lips_  
><em>I taste your mouth<em>  
><em>He pulled me in <em>  
><em>I was disgusted with myself<em>

Lily looked at the sleeping James, feeling terrible. For many years she imagined him as someone else. She could still feel the touch of the sandy haired boy.

You're the best  
>And yes I do regret<br>How I could let myself  
>Let you go<p>

Lily got out of bed, making tea. She began to cry silently, she felt like a failure in life. She had let him go, she had ruined someone's life.

_Now the lesson's learned_  
><em>I touched it I was burned<em>  
><em>Oh I think you should know<em>

Lily wrote a letter that night. She let her tears hit the page, knowing even now she couldn't turn time,  
>but he deserved to know how she felt even now, how much she loved him.<p>

_Dear Remus,_

_I know I'm writing this three years too late. But loosing you was the worst thing I ever let happen.  
>I think about you still till today, when you visit my heart aches with familiar pains.<br>I loved you so much, I'll never understand why you thought I couldn't handle your problem.  
>I think about you every full moon, and every other night after. <em>

_It's all too late now, I'm pregnant._

_Signed, Lily. _

She sent it out, returning to bed. James had awoken.

_Cause when I'm with him_  
><em>I am thinking of you<em>  
><em>Thinking of you <em>  
><em>What you would do if<em>  
><em>You were the one <em>  
><em>Who was spending the night<em>  
><em>Oh I wish that I<em>  
><em>Was looking into your eyes<em>

James pulled her close to him, "What're you doing up," he said kissing her, "Come here."  
>She sighed, looking into his brown eyes. She bit her, pictured the blue eyes she longed to see.<p>

_Looking into your eyes _  
><em>Looking into your eyes<em>  
><em>Oh won't you walk through <em>  
><em>And bust in the door <em>  
><em>And take me away<em>  
><em>Oh no more mistakes<em>  
><em>Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The lyrics are not in perfect order, i may have made it shorter, but when i hear these songs, this is what i picture.<strong>

**please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
